


I can do it better

by Kpooping



Series: Late night hours [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Lets find out what else we can do in practice room, M/M, Non AU, Porn Watching, Smut, face fucking, meanie couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its midnight, its Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu, its one laptop and one incognito tab, with one particular porn site open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do it better

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that LNH(Late night hours) will be non AU's, with BTS or SVT couples.  
> Smut, fluff, and angst, anything I come up with~
> 
> Proof read by michu2710 <333

It was easy convincing the boys that they will go practice,  _only_ practice, when Soonyoung's eyes were even thinner than before, when Joshua and Seokmin were already dozing off on the couch, when Hansol and Seungkwan already escaped to their dorm, followed by the rest of the boys.

Now, it wasn't easy taking Seungcheol's laptop. They had to persuade the rapper that their need of it will be for music, and music only, and not some of theirs hidden motives. Seungcheol gave in eventually, when the clock ticked midnight, and Jeonghan compared him with Cinderella. 

 

Wonwoo carefully closed the door, and a soft  _click_ made his shoulders relax and roll down, for him and Mingyu were now cut off from the rest of the house. They were  _alone, finally,_ and he turned around to see Mingyu drag two sofas and join them together, making some kind of a love seat. 

"Did you bring the charger?" Asked Mingyu, and Wonwoo lifted a small black box with a cable hanging down it, smirking. "Got it."

 

Exactly one week ago, Mingyu got a small idea. Something he wanted to suggest for a while, he had said, and Wonwoo had sat down to listen. He couldn't have imagined it would lead to  _this,_ them two sneaking into the studio to watch porn together. 

Mingyu crouched down to pluck the charger into the socket, then attach it to the laptop, that burst to life under Wonwoo's fingers as he pressed a power on button. Mingyu sat into the sofa next to his boyfriend, a soft hand on Wonwoo's knee, fingers drumming against the bent of his leg. They watched the screen light up, and Windows blue background, and Wonwoo could sense Mingyu smirking next to him.   
  
"Say..how..often do you visit it?" He asked his boyfriend, fingers making suggestive circles against the inner of his thigh, closer to the knee than his crotch. Wonwoo shifted, his skin tensing under his fingers, and he swallowed down lightly.   
  
"Uh.. twice a week..maybe less..?" He answered, desperately trying to sound unfazed but the touch didn't leave him cool. Mingyu offered another grin, satisfied with the answer, and he let go of Wonwoo's thigh which left the other feeling a bit disappointed.  
  
He leaned over his lap to stretch his long fingers over the keyboard, opening Google; an incognito window. He typed in a shameful 'pornhub' into the bar, and clicked enter.   
  
But then he stopped, since there was a choice of cathegories, and his gaze lingered on the one headed 'gay'.   
  
"Click it." As if reading his mind, Mingyu whispered, and Wonwoo swore his voice was a tune lighter few seconds ago. So he did, waiting for the page to load. And when it did, they were spammed with various gifs of naked men, ads on how to get their dick bigger, and suggestions for best videos of that kind. Wonwoo cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat and he glanced down to his lap.   
Fortunately, his lover wasn't as shy and stiff, and he leaned over Wonwoo's lap to reach the keyboard. Deliberatelly or not, his elbows brushed against Wonwoo's crotch and the latter released a soft breath, shaking against his tongue.  
  
Mingyu smirked, again, and dragged the cursor up, clicking on the search bar. "What should we search for..?"  
  
"U-uh.. I don't know.."  
  
"What do you usually search for?" Mingyu turned his head around to blink at him, eyes dark and lips parting, allowing his pink tongue to dart ot and wet his dry lips.  
Wonwoo got distracted and for a moment he just stared dumbly, until Mingyu's elbow applied pressure on his crotch and he jumped up slightly. And then he was blushing again, mouth parting and closing, but no sound actually leaving. He swallowed down.  
  
"Uh..I.. L-like, loud bottoms?" He tried, fidgeting in his seat. Mingyu's face stretched into a teasing smirk, and then he pushed himself up, and pressed a hard, eager kiss to his mouth, and muttered 'okay'.  
  
He typed Wonwoo's request, watching the videos appear on the site, and he scrolled down until he found one with an interesting name, with good quality.   
"Did you know that for every hundredth video watched, Pornhub community plants a tree?"  
  
Wonwoo shook his head. "Are you saying we should watch one hundred porn videos now?"  
  
"I'm saying that you should maybe do it more than twice a week. You know, save the Earth."   
  
Wonwoo eyed him oddly, but then it turned into something deeper and hungrier as Mingyu played the video. He leaned back after full-screening it, leaning against Wonwoo's side but keeping his hand on his lover's thigh, thumb pressing gentle circles. The video started and they were in the room, with the couple aleady on the bed, making out. They were noisy and Wonwoo couldn't help but to think how him and Mingyu kissed better. 

The smaller of the two undid the other's jeans, and he ksised down his chest, leaving wet patches. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo tense next to him, fingers curling into his palm, and he turned around slightly to watch his reaction.  
  
' _Mmmh..you're so big..'_ the boy from the screen spoke, once he was on his knees before his partner, handling his dick in his hands. Wonwoo's pupils dilated, his throat ran dry and his jaw was slack, and he couldn't help remembering how Mingyu was kneeling before him the other day.   
  
Boy on the screen teased the other's cock, stroking it up and down before taking it in his mouth, and Wonwoo's stomach twisted. He was watching  _porn_ with  _Mingyu_ and he was already getting hard in his briefs. There was a minute or so of him working the guy's dick, when Wonwoo commented.  
  
"H-he's good.." He whispered, and Mingyu turned his dark, almost black eyes towards him, before leaning up to mouth at his jawline.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"I can do it better." Mingyu whispered against the soft skin of his throat, and Wonwoo barely had time to react and ask 'what', when Mingyu was sliding between his legs, spreading them open.   
Wonwoo's eyes were wide and breath choked at the back of his throat, fingers gripping Mingyu's shoulders, not exactly trying to stop him but keeping him in place.   
"W-what are you--"  
  
"Just watch. And I'll do my work." He whispered, sliding in further, fingertips pressing to his rock hard thighs and all Wonwoo could do was tilt his head back and groan. Mingyu would laugh airily, hands sliding up and down the boy's muscular legs, feeling him tense underneath his palms. Wonwoo was so easy and Mingyu loved it.  
His fingers danced around his crotch, and there were two layers of fabric separating them, but Mingyu would take this slow. The video was ten minutes long and Mingyu could do so much in such a small amount of time.   
  
"P-please.." He heard Wonwoo whisper, since all he was doing was teasing him, never actually touching the place he needed him the most. A guy in the porn groaned, and so did Wonwoo, after Mingyu finally lowered a palm over him, groping him hard. He was already stiff under the fabric, and Mingyu was a little more than just turned on. His palm was rough and merciless, pressing down onto him and rubbing in circular motions, before gripping his length he could feel under his palm. His free hand slid up to grasp the rim of his sweats and pull them down, over his thighs and knees, moving his hand away only when he had to pull them down over his crotch. The room has gotten hotter, their bodies more sweaty and fingers more frantic, searching for the hard heat between Wonwoo's legs.  
  
Wonwoo was literally dying on the chair, eyes locked onto the screen where the guy was getting head, with himself  _about to_ get head. Holy shit, could this be more perfect?  
Mingyu leaned up, leaving a messy trail of kisses over Wonwoo's abs, brushing his nose against the trail of hair on his navel, until he reached his briefs. And then his teeth caught the elastic, and pulled down, eyes darting up to watch Wonwoo's reaction and  _god,_ they were the hottest ones ever. His jaw was loose, mouth parted and head tilted back, tongue darting out to swim against his lips. His dark brows were knitted together in concentration, and Adam's apple bobbing with thick and hard gulps.   
  
"M-Mingyu, a-ah..~" He praised under his breath, fingers finally tangling in his dark hair and tugging, earning a small sound from the boy before him. He thought he'd have patience but all he wanted to do was stuff his face with Wonwoo's cock, and suck them both into oblivion.   
  
"G-god, you're so hot." Mingyu rasped out once he got a nice view of Wonwoo's cock, curving against his stomach prettily. His fingers wrapped around the thick length, and Wonwoo released a low and heavy grunt, approving of the touch. He wasn't even following the porn anymore, room filled with lewd noises coming from the laptop speakers, and their own breathing, with Mingyu's tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth.   
  
His nail dragged a thin line from Wonwoo's shaft, down to the base of his dick, tracing a popping vein. His palm cupped his balls, offering a hard squeeze to which Wonwoo reacted with a hard grip on Mingyu's hair. If anyone knew how to give handjobs, or blowjobs, it was Mingyu.   
  
"P-Please,  _Mingyu.._ " He slurred, chest having and stomach muscles taut, awaiting for that moment when-- " _Fuck_." he exclaimed when Mingyu wrapped his soft, plump lips around his head, offering an experimental suck. His hot tongue pressed against his slit, dragging a line over his tip to press against his undershaft, and then go down on him, taking all of him in one go.  
  
"M-my god--" Wonwoo's sounds were so loud and so perfect, waking something heavy and primal inside Mingyu, that made him go up slow, teasing and steady, then swallow him completely when he thrusted his head down. Wonwoo's cock hit the back of his throat once, twice, and he tried not to gag, but the stretch was painfully arousing. And then Wonwoo was gripping his hair better, and pulling him up all the way, until he slid out of his mouth with a small 'pop'.   
  
"I w-want to face fuck you." He whispered, and one (of many) thing Mingyu loved about Wonwoo is that he could get very demanding, and very dominant when horny, his usually shy and self reserved personality gone.   
  
" _P-plea-"_ He didn't even finish, and Wonwoo was pushing his cock past his lips, stretching his throat until there were tears stinging Mingyu's eyes, but he closed them and loosened his jaw, taking it all. And then he  _swallowed_ around him, and Wonwoo bucked his hips up, making him gag and cough, but he wouldn't stop, continuing with the perfect torture. The video was long gone forgotten, probably even finished by the time Wonwoo's thrusts became slower and sloppier, and his muscles were firm and hard to the touch, Mingyu's nails scraping his navel and thighs.   
  
"I'm close," He warned, offering another particulary hard thrust. "I'm s-so close."   
Mingyu nodded and pulled away, hiccupping and licking his spit and come slicked, swollen lips, eyes teary and cheeks red, throat sore. But his hand wrapped around him quickly, fisting the wet and slippery length of his thick cock. He watched the pink head expectantly, mouth parting and tongue sliding out, pressing against the tip and lapping around it, teasing it more and more until his dick was twitching and he was shooting all over Mingyu's face, some landing on his lips, some on his neck and some on his cheek. He brushed his thumb over his cheekbone, gathering the come then sucking it into his mouth, taste salty and bitter but he somehow grew to love it. Mingyu cleaned Wonwoo with his fingers and tongue, then tucking him back in his boxers and sweats.   
  
Wonwoo grabbed the back of his neck and they kissed, Won tasting himself on Ming's tongue. "Y-you are better than any porn on this site."  
  
  
They cleaned up the sofas, setting them back on their place and turning the laptop off, making sure there were no clues left. They gathered the cables and speakers, leaving it in the kitchen, then heading to wash their teeth and shower, then slip under the sheets, where Wonwoo paid Mingyu back, this time his hair being gripped and his throat getting fucked until he cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> exactly 2,100 words of smut
> 
> dont ask me why i know so much about porn sites


End file.
